el triunfo de la compañia de la luz
by ornament
Summary: Continuacion de El Regreso de los Especialistas, el momento de el reencuentro esta cerca, pero el mal aun esta suelto
1. Camino al refugio

**Capitulo I.**

-Bueno en el capitulo anterior los chicos arreglaron todo y han vuelto a su hogar, pero que es lo que preocupo a Nabu al llegar.-

**CAMINO AL REFUGIO**

**-sorprendido- **chicos miren

**-**que sucede Nabu **–pregunto el fiel escudero de Sky**

Cuando se da cuenta toda la ciudad es mucho peor que cuando las Trix creían que tenían el poder del Dragón, toda esta en ruinas, los edificios medio demolidos, las calles llenas de basura, desoladas, no hay señales de vida en ninguna parte, se puede ver señales de pelea.

**-sorprendido-**¿Qué sucedió?

Voltean a ver a todos lados, donde solo hay desolación, la impotencia, el coraje, la ira, y el odio se empiezan a manifestar en el ambiente

**-**no puede ser **–susurro Sky al ver todo**

Su preocupación se centra en como se encuentra su planeta de origen, si esto es lo que logro en la ciudad de Magics como estarán los demás planetas

**-interviniendo sus pensamientos-**este es el poder que tiene nuestro enemigo **-se calla**

**-completando lo que dice Musa-** la gente esta a salvo pero sus hogares han sido destruidos

**- Preocupado-** ¿Dónde se encuentra el refugio?

se encuentra… **-Se calla debido a que Tecna le tapa la boca**

**-** no le digas a los chicos, pero… **-Mira a todos lados-** no podemos decirlo aquí estamos en territorio enemigo

**-**entonces

lo mejor será comenzar a caminar **-se da la vuelta-** síganme

de acuerdo

Después de un rato de camino

**-algo molesto-**¿Por qué tenemos que ir por el bosque?

**-** si usamos magia para llegar desde una larga distancia podrían detectar su ubicación

**-apenado-**lo ciento

es lógico, no as visto a Stella en un buen tiempo, debes estar preocupado por ella

si es cierto

De repente

-**poniendo atención y viendo a su alrededor-** ¿Qué fue eso?

Lo dice porque entre los arboles y arbustos se escuchan pisadas, y se oyen ruidos muy extraños para los chicos pero conocidos para las hadas

- deben ser las criaturas de Osai será mejor apurarnos **-comienza a correr**

tiene razón y parece que son bastantes, apresurémonos

Los chicos comienzan a correr tras las chicas, las cuales los guían a un lugar perfecto para poder pelear sin problemas

-**cansado- **hacia donde vamos

al Lago Roca de Luz, ahí podremos enfrentarlos con más facilidad

**-** estas segura

-Claro

**-**se puede saber porque vamos hacia allá

**-** **seria-**aquí ahí mucho lugar donde se pueden esconder para atacarnos, además Musa y yo no podemos pelear bien

**-** es cierto los arboles pueden hacer que nuestros hechizos reboten hacia ustedes o a nosotras **-preocupada**

**-molesto- **sigan corriendo

De esta manera continúan corriendo hacia el lago, durante todo el trayecto son victimas de la magia de las criaturas, los chicos logran eliminar a las que se les aparece en el camino, los que vienen detrás los dejan ya que no hay mucha facilidad de esperarlos y aniquilarnos

**-tomando aire-**llegamos

En este momento se encuentran en las orillas del Lago Roca de Luz cuando voltean a ver varios mounstros se preparan para atacarlos y acabar con ellos

**-preparándose para combatir-** muy bien, **-gritan**- Winx Enchantix

**-Sky tomo posición de batalla- **especialistas a sus posiciones -**sacando su arma**

entendido

Es una larga lucha pero gracias a la magia y al talento de los chicos se salvan. En ese preciso momento una luz los envuelve y son tele transportados ha otro lugar. Cuando despiertan se encuentran en un lugar totalmente distinto y es extraño para ellos ya que apenas se movieron.

**-viendo a todos lados-** ¿Dónde estamos?

**-****imitando a Helio-** no lo se, pero si preguntas por mi estado, físicamente si estoy bien, pero mi orgullo no

gracioso

**-preocupada-** se encuentran todos bien

Cuando se dan la vuelta encuentran a una muchacha

**-sobándose las nalgas ya se callo en mala posición-** si, muchas gracias

**-** disculpa **–interrumpiendo-** ¿Dónde estamos?

**-** se encuentra en **-voltea a ver a las chicas-** no puede ser

En esos llegan 2 criaturas

**-** ¿Qué fue eso? **–al ver quienes están en frente se alegre-** Tecna **–lanzándose a los brazos del hada.**

-**imitando a la otra pixie-** Musa

Se lanzan a los brazos de sus hadas

**-alegre- **Digit

**-feliz-** Tun

**-** por fin regresaron **–dijo digit feliz**

estas mas bonita, de lo que recordaba **–menciono Tun**

**-** que bueno que ya volvieron, me alegra volver a verlas

Para este momento Helio no lea quitado la vista de encima a la joven, le parece muy familiar y se pregunta donde la ha visto, de igual manera los demás se le quedan viendo y se preguntan de donde la conocen, pero esta alegría es opacada, ya que se escucha a un mounstro cuando todos voltean a ver se trata de uno que logro ser atrapado por la luz que los había llevado a ese lugar

**-molesta-** no puede ser

– **atacándolo-** bombo explosión

**-imitando a Tecna-** ondas sónicas

**Nota:**

Ahora si que ya se puso bueno el asunto, los especialistas y las Winx han logrado llegar a un lugar que parecía seguro, pero no se dieron cuenta que uno de los mounstros los había seguido hasta ahí, también se encontraron con las Pixies, de Tecna y Musa, también se encontraron con una persona que no recuerdan de donde la conocen ¿Quién será esta persona? Bye.


	2. La Entrada, la aparición de Flora

**Capitulo II.**

-En el capitulo anterior los especialistas han visto el devastador poder del nuevo enemigo, después de una ardua caminata lograron llegar a otro lugar donde se encontraron con las pixies de las Winx que los acompañan y una persona mas bien una muchacha que no saben quien es, ¿Qué sucederá ahora?-

**LA ENTRADA, LA APARICION DE FLORA**

Ambos ataques logran dar en su objetivo pero no surten efecto, los chicos comienza a atacarlo pero no tienen éxito, ya que el lugar donde se encuentra es en realidad una cueva por lo que no hay mucho espacio para poder luchar libremente

**-**será mejor salir a un lugar más abierto, aquí apenas podemos movernos

**-** es cierto, pero no sabemos bien en donde estamos

**-mirando a la muchacha-** no hay nada ni nadie cerca allá afuera

**-** claro que no esta cueva se encuentra bastante lejos de la ciudad, además se dio la orden que nadie estuviera por estos lugares a parte de las pixies y yo a estas horas

**-interviniendo-**creo que será mejor salir ahora no puedo usar todo mi poder, podría provocar un derrumbe

**-** de acuerdo

De esta manera se dirigen a la salida el mounstro los sigue de cerca lo que preocupa a los chicos, pero gracias a la ayuda de la muchacha y de las pixies pueden salir en el momento apropiado, ya afuera

**-** aquí podemos acabar con el

**-** estoy de acuerdo

En eso lanzan un ataque así las dos hadas

**-Gritando-** Musa

-Tecna

- ya fue suficiente ahora veras. Winx Enchantix

**-mirada picara-**Oye Helio, ya viste quien es

**-sorprendido- **Flora

**-**toma esto, **-atacando-** rayo flora

Este ataque logra que el mounstro se detenga, en este momento las otras dos despiertan y se unen al ataque

**-** será mejor usar convergencia

**-**de acuerdo

Esta vez el ataque es tan poderoso que logra destruir al mounstro, los chicos se acercan para saludar, y uno en especial se encuentra feliz de ver al hada de la naturaleza

**-levantándose-**están todos bien.

**-****sobandose-** si, nadie sufrió algún golpe grave

**-**No

**-** me alegra verte de nuevo Flora

**-Sonriendo-**a mi también, ¿Cómo has estado?

**-** bien, no a pasado nada fuera de lo normal **-empiezan a reírse**

**- **¿Cómo estas Musa?

**-** muy bien, tú has cambiado mucho, que te has hecho

**-**nada, lo que ves es producto de las guerras que hemos vivido.

- ¿Cómo están las demás?

**-**muy bien, dentro de lo que cabe, tú mejor que nadie sabe todo lo que ha sucedido y que han tenido que hacer

**-interviniendo-**a que te refieres

**-**a muchas cosas que les explicare en el camino. Es mejor que me sigan

Durante el trayecto

**- **¿Cómo se encuentra Bloom?

**-****asiéndose la desentendida-** dijiste algo

**-****en su mente-**¿Por qué respondió de esta manera? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? **–Preocupado**

**-viéndolo muy preocupado, dentro de su mente-** tranquilo amigo pronto sabremos que pasa **-replanteando la pregunta-**podrías decirnos ¿Cómo se encuentran las demás Winx?

**-**bien, gracias a la ayuda de todas las hadas, hechiceras y los specialitas que fueron encontrados antes de ustedes. Pero no sabemos cuanto durara esta paz

**-** ¿Qué quieres decir Flora?

**-** a lo que se refiere es que, cada vez se acercan más, las defensas los han tenido lo suficientemente lejos

**-** pero no tardaran en dar con el planeta y descubrir en que parte se encuentra la ciudad

**Sorprendido-**creí que era un refugio

**-**si lo es pero al haber mucha gente el tamaño que tiene es el de una ciudad, también hay de todo

**-**¿Dónde están mis padres?

**-**se encuentran bien, todas las familias reales de la dimensión mágica se encuentran a salvo en el castillo, desde ahí dirigen todo, pero designaron a uno para formar parte del consejo de magia, pero todos cuidan de su gente

**Preocupado-** ¿Cómo se encuentra Layla? Si es parte de la realeza debe estar en el castillo

**-**si, ella y sus padres se encuentran en el castillo.

Después de caminar un rato

**-**alto

**-****preocupado-** ¿Qué sucede?

**-Acercándose a la otra hada-** lo que Flora indica es que

**-Preocupado-**¿Qué?

**-** a partir de aquí, debemos cambiarnos de ropa, ya que el clima es muy peligroso

es cierto aquí, termina la parte suave y viene la difícil

Después de decir esto Flora y Tecna realizan un hechizo debido al cual la ropa de ellas y los demás cambia sus ropas por unas mas abrigadas, luego de haber hecho esto oyen un ruido y al voltear se dan cuenta que la cueva por la que llegaron, se desmorona y el cálido lugar donde esta cambia a un desierto helado

**-sorprendido-** pero ¿Cómo?

**-igual que Helio-** ¿Dónde estamos?

**-** es cierto, que lugar es este

**-preocupado-** en ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

**-****pensativo- **se me hace conocido

**-****soprendidos-** ¿Qué dices?

**-****tranquila-** de donde

**-**claro, este lugar es al mismo que ustedes vinieron…

**Segura-**si este es

**-viendo a su alrededor-** así es, en este planeta es donde Icy nos ataco con sus mounstros de hielo

**-**pero ¿Por qué aquí? **–pregunto Sky**

**-** este lugar no esta congelado, además es imposible, este planeta es muy viejo

**-seria-**lo que pasa es que la hija de los reyes, nos dio el permiso, para ocultarnos aquí, además es muy difícil el acceso, por lo cual es improbable que nos descubra

**-sorprendido-** pero no hay ningún miembro que haya sobrevivido

**-**eso es falso aun existe un miembro

**Nota:**

Bueno yo creo que ya me perdí, a quien se refiere Flora, ustedes en ¿Dónde creen? Que se encuentra el refugio, yo creo que los chicos tienen un montón de dudas, primero donde esta, segunda quien es ese miembro de la familia real que sigue vivo, tercero como es que la encontraron, cuarto como están las Winx que faltan, quinto que esta pasando en realidad y sexto como se encuentran sus familias. Descúbranlo mientras sigan leyendo. Bye.


	3. Sorpresa, El Reino Perdido

**Capitulo III.**

-en el capitulo anterior resulta que la chica que los encontró era Flora, el hada de la naturaleza, también que el lugar al que llegaron en un desierto helado ¿Qué harán ahora?-

**SORPRESAS, EL REINO PERDIDO**

**-sorprendidos-**¿Qué dices?

**-** solo la verdad

**-** eso es cierto

**-** ¿Qué? **- pero que fuerte les dio la noticia**

**-**además ustedes deben unirse al ejército, para poder tener más oportunidad de salvarnos

**-** no puede ser

**-** Flora tiene razón, aunque no les guste deben de unirse al ejército, para poder detener esto

**-** yo creo que deberíamos de darnos prisa, podría ser peligroso andar por estos lugares durante la noche con este clima

**-** Tecna, tu sabes quien es la princesa

**-mintiendo-** no con exactitud, muy pocos saben su nombre y como es

**-** no entiendo, como esta eso

**-**lo que sucede es por su seguridad y la de las personas que la conocieron antes de que ocupara el lugar que le correspondía

**-molesta-** será mejor que pregunten cuando estemos a salvo, entendidos

**-** entendido

Después de una larga caminara llegan a una cueva muy extraña la cual esta obscura pero al ir mas adentro se dan cuenta que es muy extensa de repente se escucha un ruido.

**-preocupado-** ¿Qué? fue eso

**-**se oyó como un derrumbe

**-** cuidado

Unas horas después

**-** todos se encuentran bien.

**-**si

**-** mejor nos apuramos

**-preocupado-**pero no te das cuenta que la entrada esta cerrada

**-** eso se debe al sistema de seguridad

**-sorprendidos-** ¿Qué?

**-**vamos

Todos siguen a Flora y cual es su sorpresa por que conforme avanzan se van viendo luces, al irse acercando se dan cuenta que existe iluminación, de esta manera continúan hasta llegar al otro extremo

**-sorprendido-** no puede ser

**-Sorprendido-** esto es muy hermoso

**-igual que los otros-**esto es realmente sorprendente

Lo que nuestros héroes están viendo no es mas que la ciudad que ha servido de refugio, esta se encuentra ubicada en el valle, sobre el cual en la montaña se alza el imponente castillo símbolo del poderío y la arquitectura de tiempos pasados del planeta, el cual ha empezado a florecer nuevamente, cuando miran a los alrededores se puede ver una especie de barrera de energía que emane desde la torre mas alta del castillo para sorpresa de los chicos.

**-**bienvenidos

**-** ¿donde estamos en realidad?

**-** se los diremos después, lo primordial es llegar al palacio

**-seria- ** Digit, tiene razón ahora debemos ir a que se presente ante el consejo de magia

**-**también ante la compañía de la luz

**-sorprendidos-** la compañía de la luz

**-** así es, son los responsables de la protección y de que todavía exista gente libre

**-** pero ¿Quiénes son?

**-serio-** yo había escuchado de esa compañía

**-**cuéntanos, Nabu

**-** la compañía de la luz fue creada hace tiempo, los últimos miembros fueron los directores de las 3 escuelas, el maestro Hagen, y los reyes del reino perdido de Domino. De acuerdo a lo que se ellos eran los encargados de velar porque la oscuridad no entrara a la dimensión mágica, además protegían el poder del Fuego o también llamado "la llama del Dragón" el mas grande de todos los poderes existentes **-al decir esto Brandon se recuerda de la batalla contra las Trix y el ejercito de las sombras, ya que Bloom menciono ese poder y dijo que era su deber proteger el mismo, aparte que de el emanaba su magia**

**-preocupado-**¿Qué paso con ese poder? Sabes que paso después de la destrucción de Domino

**-serio-** la verdad no, todo indica que se perdió ya que este poder se encontraba dentro de la hija menor de los reyes, de acuerdo a una profecía este poder solo puede ser encontrado dentro de la heredera al trono, la hermana mayor de ella era una ninfa cuya misión era asegurarse que nada malo le pasara.

**-**entonces ¿Por qué dices que se perdió?

**-mirando a Sky-** lo que sucede es que de acuerdo a la historia las dos princesas fueron asesinadas por las tres brujas antiguas durante la destrucción de su reino

**-sorprendidos-** ¿Qué?

Ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta que las chicas los miraron seriamente, nadie mas que ellas conocen la verdad sobre eso **(ustedes saben el por que)** además no es el momento de contarlo, por ahora

**-**entonces no hubo sobrevivientes

**-** no, de acuerdo a lo que me contaron ninguno sobrevivió a ese ataque, además el planeta se perdió ya que se convirtió en un lugar inhabitable, los reyes desaparecieron, después de descubrir la muerte de sus hijas.

**-preocupado-** pero si dices que una de ellas era la que tenia el poder de la "Llama del Dragón" dentro ella como la mataron, debió ser muy poderosa es increíble que la vencieran fácilmente, al igual que a su hermana

**Interviniendo-**sabes hace cuanto sucedió eso

**-** sucedió si mal no estoy, hace 29 años

**-sorprendidos-** ¿Qué? Hace 29 años

**-curioso- **entonces ¿Cómo cuantos tenían las princesas?

**-** la mayor no se, pero la menor tenia meses de nacida cuando eso sucedió

**-sorprendido-** ósea que si estuviera viva, tendría 29 años

**-afirmando sus sospechas-** así es

**-completando lo que Tecna estaba diciendo-**aunque deberíamos decir que no tendría sino tiene 29 años

**-sorprendidos-** ¿Qué?

**-** es cierto, actualmente cuenta con 29 años de edad

**-** además de ser una gran dama y una gran hada, muy poderoso debo admitir

Los chicos no pueden creer lo que escuchan Tecna, Flora y las pixies acaban de afirmar que ella esta viva y que sus cálculos no andan mal.

**-**vamos, ya es hora de que la conozcan además ella tiene interés en que todo esto termine, quiere evitar que se repita la historia de su planeta

Después de unos minutos

**-**entonces ella sabe todo lo que ha sucedido en la dimensión mágica.

**-**así es, ella conoce todos los sucesos que han pasado, además fue ella la que envió a Tecna luego de enterarse que Musa estaba sola en la búsqueda

**-sorprendido-** es cierto eso Tecna

**-seria como lo estaba durante algunas batallas de la caricatura-** si, ella me pidió que fuera ayudar a Musa, también donde encontrarla, también el hechizo que utilizamos para que ustedes recobraran la memoria, de igual manera podríamos volver y donde debíamos ir al llegar para que nos trajera hasta aquí

**-**estas diciendo que fue ella la que nos trajo hasta el refugio

**-** así es

**-** también es la que ha protegido, el Refugio

**-preocupado-**de que manera lo hace

**-** ven el campo o mejor dicho el escudo que se encuentra sobre nosotros

**-** si

**-** ella es la que lo creo y le da una parte de su poder, además de hacer difícil el acceso a la atmosfera de Domino para que las criaturas o la magia que posee nuestro enemigo no pueda detectar vida en este planeta

**-** lo que quiere decir, que ella es la responsable que todavía este en pie esta ciudad

**-** estas en lo correcto

**Nota:**

Yo creo que por ahora voy bien, además esto se esta poniendo que quema, ya tienen una idea del lugar en el cual se encuentra el refugio, además ya saben que la que lo protege es la hija de los reyes de Domino, aunque los especialistas no saben quien es ustedes ya, si se acuerdan del programa. Espero les este gustando porque estoy tratando de no dejar ninguna duda. Bye.


	4. Verdades Sorprendentes

**Capitulo IV.**

-en el capitulo anterior los chicos logran llegar al refugio, también se enteran que todos se encuentran a salvo gracias a la ultima princesa del Reino Perdido de Domino, también que el lugar en donde están es ese planeta,-

**VERDADES SORPRENDENTES**

**-** bueno yo creo que mejor nos damos prisa

**-** es cierto, el tiempo senos agota

**-**vengan

Durante el trayecto al castillo la gente que los ve pasar se sorprende ya que nadie esperaba ver en estos momentos al último escuadrón de especialistas **(porque ya habían encontrado a otros, recuerden que toda la escuela desapareció)** mientras que ellos se quedaban maravillados de la cantidad de cosas y la belleza que la antigua ciudad tenia se han recuperado y se le han unido la arquitectura y los conocimientos de otros pueblos escondidos en estas tierras.

**-sorprendido- **este lugar es cada vez mas grande y hermoso

**-contestando-** así es todo gracias a la cooperación que existe entre cada miembro del consejo, a parte que los reyes se esmeran por la seguridad del pueblo que le queda

**-**exactamente a donde nos dirigimos

**-** a la sala de reuniones, o también a la sala del trono

**-** deben de saber todo con respecto a la seguridad para que puedan ayudar

**-**también debemos planear el contraataque y como restaurar todo lo que se ha perdido por la guerra.

**-serios-** de acuerdo

**-**bueno hemos llegado al castillo

Y no era mentira, estaban delante del imponente castillo del planeta de Domino, símbolo del pasado, que ahora albergaba la esperanza y la fe de todos los reinos

**-admirado-** es increíble

**-admirado-** absolutamente hermoso

**-admirado-** es cierto, no puedo creer que lo hubiéramos visto destruido y cubierto por nieve

**Admirado-**lo dices por ti yo no lo había visto

**-serio-** es cierto, yo solo por un libro lo había podido admirar, pero debo admitir que es mas espectacular en vivo

**-serio-** a lo que Brandon se refiere es que Timmy, él y yo, ya habíamos estado aquí

**-sorprendido-** lo dices en serio

**-**así es, fue cuando ni tú, ni Helio estaban todavía con nosotros

**-**lo que nunca comprendí, es que relación tenía Bloom con este planeta

**-en su mente-** que curioso Bloom es también el nombre de la hija de los reyes de Domino, y ella era la guardiana de la llama del Dragón, porque creo que hay algo oculto en todo esto, lo mejor será esperar y averiguar que sucede aquí **-fin de sus pensamientos**

entonces ustedes lo vieron cuando estaba en ruinas y cubierto por la nieve

así es

**-** se puede saber ¿Por qué yo no estaba?

**-** fue cuando las Trix, te tenían capturado junto con todos los habitantes de Torre de Nubes

**-** ni me lo recuerdes

**-** yo creo que ya es hora de entrar

**-** estoy de acuerdo

De esta manera ingresan al castillo el cual ha recuperado su brillo y la gloria que lo caracterizo en los tiempos Dorados del planeta, ahora sede de la ultima esperanza de salvar a toda la Dimensión Mágica. Continuando su camino Flora y la Pixies los llevan a la sala de reuniones en la cual el consejo de magia se encuentra o debería estar cuando llegan en ese momento Flora les indica que ella entraría primero con las Pixies, y luego ellos, los demás están de acuerdo así que se preparan. Cuando entran en dicha sala solo se encuentran la Reina de Andros y la Reina de Solaria.

**-viendo a sus visitantes-** sean bienvenidas

**-sorprendida de las visitas-** es bueno saber que han vuelto a salvo

**-asiendo una reverencia-** sus majestades

**-** es bueno estar de vuelta

**-** además hemos vuelto con ayuda

**-sorprendida-** a ¿Qué te refieres?

**-**es cierto ustedes solo avisaron que saldrían y nada más

**-**lo que ellas quieren decir, es que Musa y Tecna han regresado, y los encontraron

**-sorprendida-** lo dices en serio

**-**entonces todavía tenemos esperanza

**-** y otra cosa deja de decirnos sus majestades, no somos amigas

**-**en eso tienes razón

**-**de acuerdo

**-**déjalos entrar, quiero verlos, hace mucho que no lo hacemos

**-con una mirada picara-** lo dices es serio, o por él

**-también con una mirada picara-** respóndeme tú primero

**-nerviosa-** que pasen

**-** entendido

Las puertas se abren dejando pasar a las hadas y a los especialistas al salón, los chicos miran sorprendidos la elegancia del mismo, pero al ver al frente se quedan sorprendidos de la belleza que poseen las reinas que se encuentran delante de ellos, mientras que a Nabu y Brandon les pasa por la mente que son las madres de sus amores, ya que son muy parecidas entre si

**-**creo que debo hacer las presentaciones

**-**en eso tienes razón

**-**bueno, su alteza real, Layla Reina de Andros

**-dando unos pasos adelante-** sean bienvenidos de vuelta, es un honor volverlos a ver **-para que se den una idea de cómo se encuentra vestida buscar en mi perfil**

Los chicos no lo pueden creer, solo que un poco mas grande y muy parecida a su madre **(como aparece en la tercera temporada, solo que con diferentes colores)**

**-continuando-** su alteza real, Stella Reina de Solaria

**-dando unos pasos, para estar a la misma distancia que Layla-**que bueno que volvieron, estoy segura que con su ayuda todo volverá a la normalidad **–igual en mi perfil**

**Nota:**

Vaya quien iba a decir que Layla y Stella ya eran las reinas de sus respectivos planetas, que creen que aran ahora Nabu y Brandon, bueno Nabu no tiene de que preocuparse ya que es su prometida pero Brandon que hará ahora que Stella es la reina, recuerden que el es el escudero de Sky, aunque ya saben como se tratan. También ahora que sucederá, lo sabremos muy pronto. Bye.


	5. La Razón de los Cambios

**Capitulo V.**

-en el capitulo anterior nuestros amigos llegan al refugio, después de admirarlo se dirigen al castillo de Domino, ya que este es el planeta en el que se encuentran, para su sorpresa la última Princesa de este Reino es la responsable de que todavía estén a salvo, lo que de verdad ha dejado desconcertados a Nabu y a Brandon es el hecho de que Stella y Layla, ya hayan asumido el trono de sus respectivos reinos. ¿Qué pasara?-

**LA RAZON DE LOS CAMBIOS, MOTIVOS DE LA CORONACION**

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos ninguno esperaba esta noticia, especialmente Nabu y Brandon, ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Además ¿Dónde están los reyes? ¿Qué les paso? **(Esto ya se puso confuso, no creen)**

**-**deben preguntarse la razón por la que Stella y Yo hemos asumido el trono de nuestros respectivos planetas

**-** se las contaremos

**-**fue justo dos años después de que Musa se fue, Tecna todavía se encontraba con nosotros cuando paso, sucedió durante un batalla contra el ejercito enemigo en el planeta de Linphea

**-sorprendido-**te refieres al planeta de Flora

**-**así es.

**-serio-** continúen por favor

**-** como Layla andaba diciendo, nos encontrábamos evacuando a los habitantes del planeta cuando Osai apareció nos sorprendimos fue cuando dijo que no permitiría que la compañía de la Luz reapareciera, no entendimos por que lo dijo hasta después **-se calla por que las lágrimas amenazan con salir**

**-**es cierto, durante este combate logro apartarnos de nuestros padres, se enfrento a ellos reino por reino, dejándolos muy mal heridos **- se detiene al recordar esa escena tan doloroso para ella y todos los demás**

**continuando con el relato-** nos costo mucho pero pudimos llegar hasta el lugar donde estaban peleando, nos sorprendimos al ver el estado de los reyes muchos estaban heridos de gravedad, otros no respondían estaban vivos pero no respondían, la furia que se empezó a sentir ante esta escena hizo que todas las princesas unieran sus poderes en un ataque, el cual logro herir un poco a Osai, pensó que ya tenia ganada la batalla, pero no nos habíamos dado cuenta que mientras todas atacaban la princesa de Domino había reunido su poder y lanzo uno de sus ataque mas poderosos.

**-** nos sorprendimos ante la demostración del poder que poseía pero logro dejar herido muy seriamente a Osai, dándonos el tiempo para huir con toda la gente que habíamos salvado, al llegar aquí tanto ella como todas las hadas que obtuvimos el nivel Enchantix, utilizamos nuestros poderes para salvarles la vida y lo conseguimos pero se encuentran inconscientes, debido a esto se considero que era mejor que todos los príncipes y princesas que estaban en ese momento asumieran el trono, para que sus pueblos no se alteraran ni desearan entregarse. Y lo conseguimos durante todo este tiempo pero aun hay reinos sin gobernantes que deben de ser completados.

**-**también decidieron delegar el control y como apoyo de la ex princesa y ahora Reina de Domino, los cuales se encargan de todo lo importante por el bien de todos los reinos

**-** estos Reinos son Solaria y Andros.

**seria lo que me extraña en ella-** así que ahora todos los príncipes que faltan deben de asumir el trono

**-tomando una actitud formal-** ya que Sky esta aquí debemos de darnos prisa, el tiempo es esencial

**-** también ya que muchos no quieren luchar por el hecho de que no hay reyes solo reinas

Después de explicar estos

**-serio-** creen que podremos tener una conversación con la princesa, perdón digo con la Reina de Domino

**-** Timmy tiene razón debemos hablar con ella para saber como podemos ayudar a salvar la Dimensión Mágica

**-**debemos de hablar con ella, también lo digo para conocerla

**-** también para saber mas acerca del enemigo si ella sabe algo

**-**me temo que no se puede

**-** es cierto, ella se encuentra descansando por el esfuerzo que ha hecho para proteger al pueblo, dentro de poco la conocerán y hablaran con ella

**-**no creen que deberíamos de empezar a planear y organizar la fiesta de coronación

**-**Flora tiene razón, entre mas rápido se haga, el pueblo y el ejercito se sentirá mas seguro

Al día siguiente empiezan los entrenamientos, al igual que los preparativos para la coronación de los príncipes faltantes, de paso se les comenta que deben tomar parte del consejo.

**-**bueno por lo menos ya estamos de vuelta en casa

Lo dice porque en estos momentos se encuentran descansando de un largo entrenamiento que han realizado

**-** es cierto, **-viendo todo el paisaje que los rodea-** ahora el reto es restaurar todo y volver a ver a la gente fuera de este muro.

**-serio-** lo que no me explico es ¿Cómo supieron que la princesa de este Reino se encontraba viva? Eso es algo un poco complicado

**-sorprendido-**¿Por qué lo dices?

**-analizando lo que dijo Timmy-** es cierto todos creyeron que tanto este Reino como sus habitantes se habían perdido para siempre y ahora resulta que hay una sobreviviente

**-**tienen razón, es algo que sabremos tarde o temprano

En eso llega Sky, el cual durante el entrenamiento fue solicitado para hablar con los gobernantes y los demás príncipes

**-**¿Cómo te fue?

**-** ¿Qué les dijeron para que traigas esa cara?

**-serio-** dentro de unos días o de semanas se llevara a cabo la fiesta de coronación

**-serio-** eso es lo que te preocupa

**-serio-** en cierta manera si, lo demás que tengo es donde esta Bloom no la e visto en este tiempo

**-**tranquilo, te aseguro que cuando menos lo pienses ella aparecerá

**-Preocupado-** ojala tengas razón

Así prosigue el día. Después de un tiempo se realiza una fiesta muy grande la cual es precedida por la hija del Oritel y Mariam reyes de Domino, el motivo es la coronación de los príncipes faltantes. Los especialistas están asombrados de la belleza de la ahora gobernante de Domino. **(LA IMAGEN ESTA EN MI PERFIL, SOLO QUE COLOQUENLE LA MASCARA DE DAFNE)**

**Nota:**

Bueno ahora si que alguien me explique que sucede. Mentiras yo si se lo importante o que hay que analizar en estos momentos es que los chicos no pueden creer que dos de las Winx ya hayan tomado sus lugares, además Sky debe subir al trono pero no deja de pensar en la chica que le robo el corazón. Ustedes que creen que le paso al hada del Fuego del Dragón, por el hecho de que ese es el titulo de Bloom o me equivoco. Si lo quieren saber sigan leyendo. Bye.


	6. la muerte de Bloom

**Capitulo VI.**

-en el capitulo anterior los chicos se han enterado de que la situación esta mas difícil de lo que creían los reyes o mejor dicho los padres de varios de ellos se encuentran fuera de batalla por lo cual ahora tanto Sky como otros príncipes debieron subir al trono ¿Qué pasara?-

**LA MUERTE DE BLOOM, LOS RECUERDOS DEL PASADO**

Sea informado a nuestros amigos que se atacara para buscar la salvación. Después de varios días en la base luego de tantas luchas y en medio de una paz alguien se encuentra preocupado ya que no ha visto a la chica que cautivo su corazón. Ese hombre es el nuevo rey de Eracklion **(Sky)**se pregunta donde esta o que le paso a Bloom por mas que pregunta a todos nadie le dice o cambian de tema.

¿Qué sucedió con ella volvió a Magics o se olvido de ella y también de él? Lo odiara por haber desaparecido no eso no ella no es de ese tipo de personas, habrá vuelto y muerto en alguna batalla no eso no, ella debe estar bien y a salvo.

Caminando por el pasillo se escucha que en un salón varias personas hablan al asomarse

**-alterada-**no digas disparates no es el momento

**- Diaspora ya estaba enojada después de tanta negativa-** no digo disparates él debe saberlo

**-** Layla tiene razón, por ningún motivo debes decirle, no sabemos como pueda reaccionar, además que actitud tomara después de saberlo

Escondido en un lugar al lado de la puerta Sky escucha la conversación

**en su mente-** ¿Qué estarán discutiendo?

Volviendo a la sala

**-Diaspora estaba segura de lo que debe hacerse-**no el rey Sky debe saberlo, no pueden seguirle ocultando que esa tonta de Bloom murió hace seis años, durante la búsqueda de la ultima princesa de Domino, estoy segura que no pasara nada además eso sucedió hace seis años

Sky no puede creer lo que oye así que toma una decisión

**- deseando que lo que oyó no sea cierto-** ¿Qué estas diciendo? **-entrando y tomando a las muchachas por sorpresa-** díganme es cierto eso

**- tomando aire para responder-** si es cierto, lo lamento **-trata de disimular un dolor que en ese momento empieza a aparecer**

**- triste y a la vez impactado esta noticia no se la esperaba-** ¿Cómo fue? Díganme ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

**- segura de lo que tiene que decir-** yo te lo diré no me encontraba ahí pero me contaron que sucedió, ellas no creo que te lo digan, solo lo hago por agradecimiento ya que aunque nunca nos llevamos bien me salvo la vida.

**- serio-** dímelo, por favor.

**-** yo se lo diré, todo fue hace seis años Bloom tenia dos años ayudándonos cuando el consejo decidió averiguar si la princesa mas poderosa, me refiero a la de Domino, estaba con vida, se organizo una búsqueda a una parte del planeta Tierra ya que en todo Magics no se sentía su presencia y en las chicas que había en el refugio no poseían la marca de nacimiento que representa e identifica a los miembros de la Familia Real de Domino.**-Se detiene porque las lágrimas empiezan a brotar**

**- continuando con el relato-** durante la búsqueda nos atacaron logramos encontrarla pero los monstruos nos atacaron así que Bloom decidió quedarse a cubrirnos y después nadie supo nada más de ella. Eso es todo si nos disculpas nos retiramos

Ambas se retiran pero al salir se pueden notar las lagrimas ante la tristeza que se encuentra en sus corazones por lo que les sucedió a su amiga.

**- enojada por la forma en que actuaron-** lo que no te dijeron fue que a la semana ya todo estaba como si ella estuviera aquí, a todos se les olvido e tratado de averiguar pero nadie sabe nada y las únicas que podrían saber son las reinas de Solaria y Andros.

**- serio-** la Reina de Domino sabe algo de lo que hubo entre Bloom y Yo

**- preocupada-** no lo se **-se queda pensativa-** solo la Reina de Andros y la de Solaria hablan con ella ya de ahí nadie que yo sepa.

**- preocupado-** que raro

**-**¿A dónde vas? **-viendo que él se levanta y se dirige así la puerta**

**-** quiero estar solo necesito pensar**-sale**

Dice esto y sale no puede asimilar que el amor de su vida esta muerta. Si tan solo el hubiera estado allí tal vez la hubiera salvado o se hubieran ido juntos, se debió haber muerto para estar junto a ella. Mientras camina va recordando cada momento que compartieron juntos.

El tiempo pasa las batallas son más fuertes. Unas las ganan otras las pierden. En cada batalla da lo mejor pero no deja de desear que lo maten para ir a reunirse con Bloom.

**-** la batalla final se acerca todos debemos dar lo máximo

En el salón principal la ahora Reina de Domino comunica a los demás gobernantes que dentro de poco se definirá el destino de toda la Dimensión Mágica. A partir de es momento se empiezan los preparativos para las batallas que se avecinan.

Días después en el pasillo una mujer observa a un joven o mejor dicho a un hombre triste que camina por ahí en el jardín con la mirada perdida.

**-**si tan solo pudiera hablarle o acercarme

**-apareciendo en el lugar-**no deberías estar aquí podría verte y después como le explicas, o porque estas aquí

**-**estoy harta **-muy enojada**

**-acercándose a ella-** ya cállate y cálmate después de esto le podrás hablar.

**-**eso espero que lo logremos

**-**¿Por qué lo dices?

**-**si no damos todos el máximo no ganaremos

**-**mejor vamos a ver como podemos hacer para que nada malo pase.

Después de esto las dos mujeres se retiran para prepararse. En la base central del enemigo un lugar obscuro, lleno de mounstruos, lúgubre, se encuentran preparándose para el ataque final utilizaran a todo el ejercito. En el salón principal se encuentran un hechicero y 3 brujas

**-** mi señor, todo esta listo

**-** cuando usted lo ordene atacaremos

**-** quiere que destruyamos a las nuevas reinas y a los reyes.

**-** no a ellos los acaban ustedes en cuanto a la ultima Reina de Domino, a ella la acabo yo no me quiero quitar ese gusto. Muy bien atacaremos ahora antes de que se recuperen.

**-** como ordene

En la base

**- triste-** ¿Por qué tenias que morir?, ¿Por qué? **-molesto con el mismo-** si hubiera estado aquí, no te hubiera pasado nada, ¿Dónde esta tu tumba? **–Decidido-** tengo que averiguarlo, ese será mi único consuelo ver donde descansas, también juro que vengare tu muerte por ningún motivo fallare. Lo juro. **-Comienza a ver el horizonte, recordando cada momento vivido con el amor de su vida, sabe que nunca será feliz con otra persona por que el y ella nacieron para estar juntos**

**Nota:**

Bueno ya le partieron el corazón a Sky, y creo que la pregunta que se hacen todos es si es cierto que Bloom esta muerta. Pues lean y lo sabrán. Ya se puso interesante el cuento o la historia lograran ser felices las Winx y los Specialistas. Ustedes que creen. Si lo analizan también como acabara todo esto. Bye.


	7. El Dolor de Sky

**Capitulo VII.**

-en el capitulo anterior a Sky se le ha informado que Bloom falleció, la depresión y la idea de acabar con esto para reunirse con ella sea metido en su cabeza. Los demás se encuentran planeando la victoria. ¿Qué pasara?-

**EL DOLOR DE SKY, LAS SOSPECHAS DE BRANDON**

Mientras tanto el plan para defender a los ciudadanos y acabar con esta guerra esta recibiendo los últimos detalles, todos ya conocen su puesto. Los reyes están al mando de sus ejércitos. En una habitación ahí alguien preparándose para esta batalla y su vida venidera sin la chica que el ama. En su mente un rostro se dibuja, un recuerdo del pasado distante pero su único momento de felicidad verdadera a su lado

**-triste, pensativo y hablando en voz baja-** después de esto solo me queda la soledad -**resignado**

**- entrando-** no deberías decir eso hay gente que te aprecia

**- saliendo de lo que pensaba y volteando a verla-** no me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí alteza

**-** lo mismo digo ¿Por qué hablas solo y tienes esa cara?

**-** no es nada estaré bien **-tratando de ocultar la tristeza de su alma**

**- viendo lo que esconde-** pensando en alguien importante

**- dándose cuenta de que lo descubrió-** en realidad recordaba a mi novia, **-voltea la cara por lo que no se da cuenta que ella lo mira con otros ojos a los de amigos-** no se donde pueda estar la he buscado pero no doy con ella, me dijeron algo que tal vez explique el ¿Por qué?

**-sorprendida y tratando de darle ánimos-** veras que en el momento menos pensado sabrás algo de ella

**-** pero ella esta muerta Diaspora me lo dijo **-trata de ocultar el enojo y el dolor de su corazón-** Stella y Layla no me dicen si es cierto o no

**- dándole ánimos para seguir-** la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.

En eso Sky siente como si la conociera y se acerca, la toma por la cintura, no entiende por que cuando esta con ella se encuentra en calma, en eso trata de verla a los ojos pero no puede. La Reina de Domino **(ustedes ya saben quien es)** lo empuja tratando de soltarse pero en el fondo aun siente ese amor hacia él no puede creer que lo tiene así de cerca y no puede decir quien es. Justo cuando se acercan para darse un beso, entra Flora al rescate de ella, sabe que todavía no es el momento.

**-**alteza, todo esta casi listo las tropas están preparadas. **-Se da cuenta de lo que iba a pasar-** Rey Sky no lo había visto. Buenos días.

**- chiveado y confundido-** buenos días, yo creo que será mejor ir a ver a mi gente con su permiso

**-** concedido

Entonces se retira molesto por lo que pudo hacer, de no haber sido por Flora hubiera traicionado la memoria de Bloom. Mientras se aleja ellas lo ven y luego se preguntan.

**-preocupada-**le hubieras dicho la verdad

**- dudando-** no lo se pero por poco y me descubre, gracias

**-** deberías tener mas cuidado, no es el momento y lo sabes

**- tratando de retener las lagrimas-** si, pero no puedo evitarlo**-empieza a llorar**

**- acercándose-** tranquila Bloom pronto pasara y podrán estar juntos otra vez

**- seria-**por favor sabes que no puedes decir mi nombre por ahora

**-** lo siento se me olvido, disculpa

-no digo eso solo que recuerda que no debes hacerlo en lugares tan concurridos, pero eso ya paso

**-**vamos, creo que debemos prepararnos

**- preocupada-**si, puedo sentir su presencia, se avecina la batalla final y todos la debemos pelear.

De esta manera se van de la sala, sin haberse dado cuenta que alguien las escucho y sabe ahora que el peligro es grande, por lo cual Bloom se oculta, o algo la obliga a callar. Ese personaje es nada más que el fiel escudero del Rey de Eracklion.

**- preocupado-** no puede ser cierto lo que oí, o será, Bloom esta viva. Pero ¿Por qué no se ha enseñado? También no puede ser que sea la hija de los reyes de Domino. Mejor no comento nada hasta averiguar la verdad o que es lo que sucede.

Sale directo al lugar que sabe que se encuentra la persona que le puede decir. Mientras tanto en la habitación de la Reina de Andros; se lleva acabo una discusión.

**-enojado- **¿Por qué no me dices? Todo tal vez pueda ayudarte

**- alterada-**no te lo diré por el hecho que ya sabes todo lo que ha sucedido

**-** en entonces me podrías decir que sucederá con nosotros ahora que has asumido el trono.

**-** no lo se yo creo que no hay futuro perdóname.

**-** yo me niego a creer lo que dices todavía podemos salvar nuestra relación, solo hablemos de ser posible con la reina de Domino.

**-** **llorando- **no lo se las cosas están muy difíciles no te puedo dar una esperanza ¿Por qué no se si sobrevivamos? Aunque tengo fe en que lo lograremos

**- abrazándola-** pase lo que pase yo estaré ahí para protegerte con mi vida de ser necesario

**- lo abraza-**gracias, será mejor salir todos deben estar ya listos y en sus puestos **-lo suelta**

**- la suelta- **vamos

Así salen rumbo a donde se encuentran las tropas de los planetas. De igual los otros tratan de hablar con las Winx pero ellas no le dan oportunidad de hablar de su relación. Ni dan señas de querer salvarla o de que haya futuro. Mientras que en una habitación se encuentra una persona pensando cuando tocan a la puerta:

**- retomando su actividad-**adelante

**- entrando-**Buenos días quiero hablar contigo

**- seria lo cual es extraño en ella-** no tenemos nada de que hablar, yo creo que esta claro entre tú y yo.

**- serio-** no solo quiero platicas sobre nosotros, sino sobre el asunto de lo que paso con Bloom.

**- sorprendida-** no se ya se les dijo lo que se sabe **–nerviosa-**

**- se da cuenta de la actitud que ha tomado-** sabes esta no eres tú, además te pusiste nerviosa cuando la mencione ¿Qué hay oculto? **-serio**

**- tratando de calmarse-** no hay nada oculto, Bloom esta muerta y no podemos hacer nada **-empieza a llorar**

**- se acerca a ella-** ¿Por qué lloras? Ella esta viva lo acabo de oír, solo que no entiendo ¿Por qué? le dicen o se esta haciendo pasar por la Reina de Domino, explícame.

**- se altera por lo que acaba de oír-** no Bloom esta muerta lo que sucede es que el nombre original de la Reina de Domino es el mismo, además ella se entero de lo que hubo entre Sky y Bloom por eso nos pidió que no la llamáramos por ese nombre por respeto a su memoria y para no hacer sufrir o aumentar el dolor de Sky.

**- razonando lo que sucede y tratando de entender lo que pasa-** entonces, es para que Sky no se haga ilusiones.

**- afirmando lo que dice-** así es diste en lo cierto, lamento no confirma lo que pensabas

**Nota:**

Yo creo que ahora si se puso bueno el asunto, ustedes ¿Qué opinan? Que enredos, los que están pasando nuestros héroes, y que tendrán escondido las Winx, yo si que ya no se el ¿Por qué? Hago sufrir a los chicos, en especial al novio de mi hada, que mala, pero sino que chiste tendría. Lo que si es que Brandon ya se esta sospechando lo que sucede, me pregunto si dará en el blanco. También que pasara con Sky. El próximo capitulo creo que va hacer el mas corto de todos. No se todavía lo tengo que ver, pero por el borrador pienso que va hacer de esa manera. De igual manera creo que Sky también debe saber lo que sucede, espérense el próximo si que va estar que arde. Bye.


	8. La Batalla Final

**Capitulo VIII.**

-en el capitulo anterior Sky esta sufriendo por la muerte de Bloom, Brandon a descubierto algo que podría devolverle los ánimos a su amigo lograra decírselo o confirmar sus sospechas-

**LA BATALLA FINAL, VERDADES SORPRENDENTES**

-no entiendo explíquenlo a todos y así no hay mentiras, ni confusiones –**menciono Brandon molesto**

-pero es que- **Stella no sabe que consternar**

**-enojado-**pero que pasa Stella, cuéntame o yo mismo le digo a Sky

Stella no sabe que hacer cuando de repente

-yo te lo diré

**-sorprendidos-**su majestad

Su reacción no era de esperarse ya que en la puerta se encuentra la hija del Rey Oritel y la Reina Mariam.

**-asustada y preocupada-** espera sabes lo que puede pasar si se entera

**-molesto-** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**-seria-** que corro peligro de muerte, si revelas lo que te diga antes del tiempo establecido.

**-**aunque me duela mentir **-levantando el brazo y dejando el otro a la vista-**juro que nadie lo sabrá por mí boca de lo contrario asumo las consecuencias.

**-viendo su forma de actuar-** estas seguro.

**-**si. **–Preocupado-** ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

**-toma aire y luego comienza el relato-**sucedió hace seis años, llevábamos dos de lucha en la cual estábamos perdiendo, una noche durante mi sueño se me dijo de que la única manera de mantenernos hasta su regreso y de salvar Magics. Era que yo asumiera mi lugar como guardiana del poder del Dragón y Reina de Domino. Este sueño ya lo había tenido con anticipación pero no conocía su significado hasta ese día. Pero para que eso sucediera debía de hacer creer a los que no sabían mi verdadero origen que estaba muerta.

**-incrédulo ante lo que acaba de oír, ya que todos los cabos sean atado ante la revelación que ella le ha hecho, desde el principio, ha quedado claro y no lo puede creer-**entonces tu si eres, -**sorprendido-** no puede ser, es increíble

**-quitándose la mascara-** así, es pero si alguien mas se entera el Dragón de Fuego, el creador de todo esto, acabara con mi vida, lo que no pudieron hacer ni las tres antiguas brujas, las Trix, Lord Dackar incluso Valtor.

**-curioso-**¿Quiénes saben la verdad?

**-seria-** los directores de las tres escuelas, las Winx, las pixies, el consejo de Magia, las Trix y ahora tú

**-sorprendido y preocupado-**si las Trix lo saben ¿Por qué no lo han dicho?

**-** porque durante una batalla al conjurar un hechizo muy poderoso recibieron un golpe, este absorbió parte de sus recuerdos y mi secreto fue uno de esos

**-decidido-** descuida aunque me duela por Sky guardare el secreto, pero si ganamos y salvamos Magics, le dirás la verdad o estos es hasta la muerte

**-** si salvamos la dimensión podre revelar toda la verdad **-poniéndose la mascara**

**-curioso-**algo más, ¿Por qué me revelaste la verdad?

**-**porque tu mente y tu corazón sean vuelto mas fuertes, estas en el mismo nivel de comprensión de las Winx, lo que causa que al saber la verdad no me pase nada.

**-pensativo-**ahora entiendo, no hay problema, nadie sabrá lo que yo se.

**-apenada-** la verdad, es que solo las Winx y los directores saben que tú ya te enteraste

**-sorprendido-**¿Cómo se enteraron?

**-** yo se los comente, descuida te trataran como lo han hecho hasta ahora para no levantar sospechas. Bueno debemos reunirnos con todos ya se acerca el final de todo esto -**sale de la habitación-**apúrense.

**-ofreciéndole su brazo a Stella para escoltarla- **vamos

**-le toma el brazo-** si, es cierto salgamos ahora.

Así todos toman su puesto la Reina de Domino o mejor dicho Bloom, se coloca al lado de los profesores, en eso Brandon va a buscar al ejercito de Eracklion al percatarse que no se encuentra. Mientras todos están listos. Las fuerzas del mal se acercan, se comienzan a dividir o repartir para acabar con los diferentes ejércitos.

**-** mi señor, yo deseo acabar con la nueva Reina de Domino, no se el porque

**-** no a ella y las Reinas de Andros y Solaria al igual que al escuadrón de especialistas que tuvieron que ver con las derrotas anteriores de las fuerzas del mal, los aniquilare yo mismo.

**-** pero en caso usted perdiera aunque es imposible que pasara.

**-** en ese caso, aunque lo dudo ustedes serán las que se encarguen

**-** eso no importa, tenga seguro que no le fallaremos.

**-** eso tenlo por seguro.

**-con indiferencia-** mire a esos tontos, nos esperan como si los especialistas faltantes estuvieran con ellos.

El comentario se debió a que ellos creen que los especialistas no han vuelto. Pero cual es su sorpresa al ver que se encuentran ahí. La batalla final da comienzo pero faltan las tropas de Eracklion, ya que Sky no tiene muchos ánimos. En el campo de batalla las cosas van parejas no se inclinan ni a favor ni en contra de los dos ejércitos. Bloom se percata que falta el ejercito de Eracklion así que decide ir a investigar, sus sospechas le hacen ver que el momento de revelar el secreto esta cerca. Los profesores se percatan de su salida y saben a donde va. Las hadas se preparan ya que a los líderes de las tropas del mal, lanzaron su ataque así las Winx y el escuadrón donde debería o al que pertenece Sky. Mientras este se encuentra en su cuarto cuando entra Brandon:

**-asiéndole una sugerencia-**debemos ayudar, están perdiendo, además los hombres están deseosos de pelear

**-confundido-** no se, no quiero poner en riesgo a mas gente. No quiero que les pase lo mismo que a… **-Se detiene al sentir ese dolor nuevamente**

**-preocupado-**sino ayudamos toda la población de la dimensión Mágica perecerá, eso será peor

**-sin ganas-** es que, no tengo ánimos.

**-tratando de reanimarlo-**si ella estuviera aquí, o en el campo de batalla ahí estarías, verdad

**-enojado-** eso no te incumbe.

**-molesto-**me incumbe, porque eres mi amigo y me preocupas, piensa en que diría ella si te viera así.

**-pensativo-** no lo se tal vez me entienda, o me apoye

**-entrando-** no lo creo

**-sorprendido de su presencia-** alteza **-realiza una reverencia-**

**-**majestad **-hace lo mismo**

**-seria y continuando con lo que dijo al entrar-** estaría desilusionada, porque este o es el hombre que conoció, del que se enamoro y al que admiraba

**-poniéndose de pie-** como puede sabe, usted o la conoció.

**-tratando de detenerlo, ustedes saben el porque-** no le hables así **-se calla porque ya iba a decir la verdad**

**-enojado-** ya me arte sino quiero, es mi deseo y mi voluntad

**-enojada- **eres otro, un ser mas despreciable que Osai.

**-molesto-** no me compares, yo no soy igual

**-tono de burla-** entonces has tomado la actitud de un niño consentido **-lo dice aunque en el fondo le duele hablarle de esta manera**

**-esta un poco mas molesto-** si, así lo crees

**-enojada)** no se como me fije en ti **-guarda silencio al recordarlo como había sido antes**

Sin saberlo ambos recuerdan un momento muy especial del pasado que comparten y que por poco lo pierden **(en el perfil)**

**Nota:**

Ahora si que alguien me agarre ¿Por qué puse este capitulo así? Fácil por el hecho de que el escudero del rey de Eracklion, ya sabe la verdad y falta poco para que el mismo rey se entere, ustedes que opinan, ya mero Sky se enfrentara a la verdad mas grande de su vida. Espero que se sujeten porque el próximo es uno de los mas fuertes, ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Lograran ganar los buenos o esta vez será diferente y la victoria se la llevaran los malos no lo sabremos, además hay algo raro en el comportamiento de las Winx, que será. Bye.


	9. la revelacion

**Capitulo IX**

Ha llegado el momento de la verdad, todos los secretos serán relvados como reaccionan los especialista.

**MOMENTO DE DECISIÓN, LA REVELACION Y LA BATALLA FINAL.**

Durante varios minutos el silencio prevalece todos los que ocupan la sala se observan entre si, uno molesto por todo lo que ha pasado, el otro imaginando su reacción al saber lo que sucederá, la tercera persona tratando de calmarse para no perder la calma.

-Estas seguro de lo que dices.

- Mas claro que nada, disculpe majestad el hecho de que mi pueblo no peleara. –**molesto.**

**-Viéndolo lo más tranquila que puede-** esta seguro de su decisión.

**-Sarcásticamente-**bueno yo…

No logra decir la frase porque en ese momento, en la entrada aparecen los directores de Alfea y Fontana Roja. No mucho después se trasfigura la imagen de una mujer con un brillo dorado (ya saben quien es)

**-Seria-** no hay tiempo que perder es el momento hermana- **viendo a la reina de domino.**

**-Calmadamente-** finalmente ha llegado la hora de acabar con esto. –**volteando al lugar donde se encuentra los recién llegados. **

-Dejen esto para alguna otra ocasión, las Winx ya están listas, Bloom será mejor que te apresures –**con su actitud normal.**

-Tiene razón señorita Faragonda es el momento de acabar con esto, de demostrar todo el poder de la llama del dragón. **–hablo con decisión la heredera de Oritel**

- no las entiendo, tu nombre es Bloom o que explíquenme **–menciono Sky con duda, su mente trata de entablar un conexión **

-lo que quieren decir es que Bloom y la hija de los reyes de domino son… -**comenzo hablar Brandon pero se detine al recordar lo que sucederá si termina lo que iba a decir**

- son que, contesta **–dijo Sky molesto**

**-quitándose la mascara dejando a la vista sus ojos azules y permitiendo ver por completo su rostro-** somos la misma persona


	10. Chapter 10

Tras esto la mente de Sky comienza a unir todos los hilos: lo que ha oído de ella, sus poderes, el como sobrevivió, donde creció. Le cuesta creer que todo esto es real que ella no esta muerta, que la tiene enfrente de él viva, se da cuenta que se quedo callado por lo que decide hablar pero la directora lo corto todo diciendo la palabras que le preocupan.

-**seria-** el tiempo se acaba debe realizarse el hechizo para asegurar la salvación de la dimensión mágica **– mira al escudero del rey de Eracklion-** será mejor que decidas Brando te quedas aquí o vas ayudar a tus compañeros de equipo

-**indeciso-** que hay de Sky

-**el profesor Saladino le contesta-** eso depende de el.

Mientras ellos hablaban Bloom y Sky tenían una duelo de miradas, hasta que ella da señas de caminar hacia la puerta y el presiente el porque.

-**molesto por el hecho que le ocultaron esto-** necesitamos hablar

-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

- el tiempo se acaba debes de realizar con ayuda de las winx el hechizo. Brandon ve con los jóvenes que forman parte de tu escuadrón, para apoyarlas

**Saliendo-** que hay de sky

Eso depende de el apúrate

Con su permiso **-se va-** sky suerte

Bloom ponte la mascara para salir y ve con los demás

De acuerdo, es hora de que todo esto termine **-se la pone**

Tu no te vas, no quiero ponerte en riesgo **-la sujeta**

Eso no te incumbe suéltame

No por favor no sabes, lo que se siente el haberte creído muerta, no quiero que se vuelva realidad. **-la besa**

**-logra soltarse y le da una cachetada-** tu no sabes nada de lo que yo he tenido que sufrir así que suéltame debo de cumplir con mi obligación y con mi deber de nacimiento.

Sale con la mascara puesta, dejando a Sky muy pensativo y molesto por no haberse dado cuenta de la verdad

Si de verdad la amas, demuéstraselo **–opino el profesor Saladino**

Como es totalmente diferente a la que yo recuerdo que pueda hacer**- comento Sky con frustración **

**-con paciencia-** ve y pelea así podrías acercarte de nuevo a ella

Es cierto, preparen las tropas y ataquen de inmediato

**Un soldado entra y sale**- como ordene su majestad

Además el carácter que tiene ahora, es parte de su causa todo lo que ha sufrido estos años, y también lo que le dijiste ase huno días y lo de unos momentos, sin olvidar tu carácter.** -Dijo la señorita Faragonda**

Gracias por el consejo **-con su armadura puesta**

Vamos a llegado el momento


	11. Chapter 11

Salen de la habitación rumbo al campo de batalla.

Esta guerra se define aquí cuando llegan la alianza esta empezando a perder. Pero de repente las tropas de Eracklion entran acabando con un gran parte, Sky puede ver que las winx, los demás tienen una lucha directa con Osai ellas están apunto de realizar un conjuro pero el esta evitando cuando iba a darles un ataque Sky y Brandon se interponen y empieza una nueva batalla entre el hechicero y los especialistas

- ahí que ayudar los, no podemos dejarlos solos, pueden morir**-dijo Stella con miedo a perder al hombre que ama**

- Démonos Prisa y conjuremos el hechizo para detener esto y restaurar la paz, también para salvarlos. **–respondió seria Bloom **

- de acuerdo**-respondieron las demás hadas**

Se alinean y empiezan a recitar el conjuro. Una gran esfe de luz aparece y comienza a elevarse y a crecer. **(imagenense la que usaron las winx para destruir a darckar en la segunda temporada)**

Osai se percata y cuando empieza a conjurar un hechizo para aniquilarlas, pero sky logra herirlo aunque no sale bien librado. El hechizo es terminado y osai al igual que ejército son destruidos. Todos están alegres, las winx se acercan para ver como se encuentran sus ejércitos, los chicos son llevados a la enfermería junto con todos los heridos.

Durante la noche mientras unos dormían bloom fue a conocer el estado de salud de los heridos en batalla, cuando llega le informan que todos se encuentran delicados en eso ella comienza a decir un conjuro de sanación con lo cuan muchos se recuperan.


	12. un final feliz

**Capitulo X**

Sky se ha llevado la sorpresa de su vida, Osai finalmente fue vencido, pero la pregunta que se encuentra al aire es ¿Qué sucederá entre las hadas y specialistas a partir de ahora?

**UN FINAL FELIZ, EL INICIO DE NUEVAS AVENTURAS**

Después de la batalla:

Tras la victoria obtenida los heridos fueron movilizados con sumo cuidado a la ciudad para ser atendidos, el escuadro que desde el inicio apoyo a las Winx (varios años antes) es colocado en una de las habitaciones con instrucciones precisas para su pronta recuperación. Durante el resto de la semana la noticia de la caída de Osai es extendida por toda la dimensión todas las criaturas festejaron sin precedentes, durante la noche una persona se mueve por el lugar hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encuentran los que mayor daño han sufrido, sin que se note lanza un hechizo de curación dentro del lugar, retirándose al terminar, mientras una figura observa como se marcha.


	13. Chapter 13

Durante su recuperación Sky decide que es la hora de enfrentar el pasado, recuperar el corazón del hada Guardiana del Fuego del Dragón, aunque por el momento tiene sus dudas ya que en ningún momento ella da señas de cambiar su actitud fría hacia el.

Los días comienzan a trascurrir, cuando ya todos estaban totalmente recuperados se llevo acabo una Gran Fiesta por la liberación de toda la Dimensión Mágica, a la vez que para celebrar el hecho de haber recuperado al ultimo miembro de la Familia Real de Domino, aquel que cuida la Llama de la Vida. Durante toda la fiesta las chicas no paraba de platicar y relacionarse con los invitados, seis chicos estaban súper celosos, buscando la forma de acercarse a ellas y no permitir el acercamiento de ningún otro hombre, entretanto brindis las chicas sin proponérselo bajan la guardia por lo que los especialistas logran acercarse y sacarlas a bailar.

Tan tomados estaban que nadie se recordaba de lo que había sucedido al día siguiente, finalmente cada hada guardiana decidió salir a ayudar en la reconstrucción de su planeta, los especialistas también lo hicieron, bueno todos menos Bloom que con su poder empezó a revivir el planeta de Domino, durante todo el proceso de restauración se descubrió la ubicación de varios sobrevivientes del Reino Perdido, como era conocido, incluso aparecieron los Padres de Bloom, por lo que la joven hada estaba muy feliz.


	14. NOTA

NOTA:

LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO TUVE BLOQUEO DE AUTOR, PERDONEN A SU HUMILDE SERVIDORA, ESTOY TRATANDO DE AVANZAR, POR CIERTO LO LAMENTO PERO AL FINAL EN LA ENCUESTA DE SECRETO MAGICO GANO EDWARD PARA PAREJA PERO ESO SI DAMAS Y CABALLEROS SE LO VOY A PONER MUY, MUY DIFICIL. BUENO NOS VEMOS.

ESPEREN HE DECIDIDO ABRIR UNA NUEVA VOTACION EN ELLA USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES DECIDIRAN QUE HISTORIA COMPLETARE DE MANOS DE SECRETO MAGICO, PARA POSTERIORMENTE CONTINUAR A OTRA, AQUÍ LE DEJO LAS Opciones, (POR CIERTO TIENEN DERECHO A DOS OPCIONES POR VOTO) LA VOTACION ESTA ABIERTA EN MI PERFIL, CUANDO ACABE UNA EMPEZARE OTRA VEZ LA DE LA HISTORIA DE POWER RANGER Y CREPUSCULO, PERO HASTA ENTONCES NO SE LES DIRE LA OPCIONES EN ESA.

Los caminos de la Fuerza » _(_Crossover - Star Wars & Twilight)

hija del trueno _(_Crossover - Twilight & Thor)

La leyenda de la orden del arco iris (Card Captor Sakura)

una vision diferente (Evangelion

Guardianes Ancestrales » (Danny Phantom)

el triunfo de la compañia de la luz (Winx Club)

arrepentimientos » (Star Wars)


End file.
